


Lonely

by teacuphuman



Series: Trope Bingo Card 2018 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Pic set for the Pining square on my Inception Trope Bingo Card.





	Lonely




End file.
